Peaceful Times
by girlgg123
Summary: SPOILER ALERT Watanuki reflects on life without Yuuko and Doumeki is right beside him to reflect with him.  Rated M for later chapters. My first M, please no haters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, thanks fur readin mah storehs. This is a new one and there might me multiple chapters. PLEASE DON'T ASK ME WHEN OR IF IM GOING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER!**

**All in Watanuki's POV, a few years after Yuuko disappeared.**

** Even with him right beside me, I still feel lonely. I know that one day, Doumeki was going to get bored of me. I hoped with all my heart, that he would stick with me until the end.**

** What a selfish wish.**

** Every day, he comes over and brings groceries for the dinner he wants, silently asking, knowing I would make anything for him. I have grown tired of fighting with him and have just accepted that, since Yuuko was gone, he was the only one I had, besides Mokona and the twins. I feel at ease whenever I cook for him, since there isn't much else to do. I don't get customers that often, anymore. When I do, it's just little problems, nothing huge.**

**He days since Yuuko's disappearance have been peaceful and quiet. I still miss when Doumeki would walk me to school, my chats with Himawari, and even doing Yuuko's ridiculous errands.**

**I was thinking all about that stuff while sitting on the front porch, drinking sake. I heard Doumeki sit next to me and wrap his arms around my waist. I looked at him, putting down my sake, and smiled. My relationship with the archer has been a little confusing lately. We've kissed a few times, but never gone too far (still a virgin, here!). We don't get too lovey-dovey, but we do enjoy each other's company a lot. I leaned back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel his chest moving up and down with every breath he took. It was relaxing, not needing to do anything.**

**Doumeki shifted, pulling me onto his lap and resting his chin on the top of my head.**

''**Oi, I'm not your teddy bear," I muttered. Doumeki, in response, tightened his arms around me and started to kiss my neck. I sighed in contentment and turned my head to the side to give him more room. Doumeki's lips were soft and teasing, leaving little kisses here and there across the pale skin of my neck. I moaned in response and leaned all the way back, causing us to fall back and lie down on the cold wood of the porch.**

**I got up and straddled the archer, him between my arms and legs. He pulled me down for a kiss and I let him eagerly. His arms snaked around my neck and mine, through his short hair. It was that exact moment, the girls decided to come out on the porch, yelling, "Nuki-Nuki, we're hungry!" We pulled apart before they noticed us and I got up to make dinner. **

**Before I left though, Doumeki caught my wrist and spun me around, capturing my lips in a quick kiss. Maru and Moru squealed and ran inside, yelling for Mokona to watch the "magic moment". It didn't last long though, since my stomach rumbled.**

"**Sorry," I said, pulling back with an apologetic look on my face. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the shop, taking the forgotten sake inside with me. I walked to the kitchen, pulling Doumeki along with me. I put the sake away and started to make dinner.**

**Doumeki leaned on the wall, waiting for me to finish. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't help me cook.**

"**Don't stare at me. It's creepy," I said, giving him a look that told him to go away. He just grunted in response and walked out of the room. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating lately. Ive been very lazy. This chapter starts AFTER they finished their dinner because i don't know any foods they can eat or the process of making it. SRRY**

After washing the dishes from dinner, I heard something outside. I looked outside to find raindrops pouring from the sky very heavily. I sighed and went to go find Doumeki. I found him on the front porch, staring at the sky.

I yelled over the rain, "Oi, since it's raining, you can stay here for the night." He turned around and nodded while walking back inside. I followed him inside and closed the front door. "Here," I said, giving him some clothes to sleep in. "Thanks," he said, walking in the direction of the bathroom to change. Walking back to my room, I also changed my clothes, turned off the small beside table lamp and slipped under the covers. I curled up under the covers, trying to get comfortable. I shut my eyes and let the drowsiness take over. However, before I could get to sleep, I felt the bed shake and opened my eyes to find a certain archer's face inches from my own.

"GAH!" I shrieked, almost falling off the bed. Doumeki groaned, "Too loud," and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. Our legs intertwined and my breath hitched. His leg was pressed up between my legs and he was moving it slowly, up and down, in a continuous rhythm.

"Nngh, Doumeki," I groaned, "s-stop it."

"Why?" He said, tightening his arms around me. I shifted, trying to pull back but iron-strong arms were locked around me.

"I'm trying to sleep," I muttered, "but you're distracting me!"

"How?"

"Well your leg…," I trailed off, embarrassed.

"What about it?" he whispered into my ear softly. I blushed and shook my head.

"Nevermind," I muttered, putting my forehead on his collarbone. His leg did stop though and I kind of wished it hadn't. I blushed at the thought and mentally shook my head, trying to clear THOSE thoughts out of my head(A/N if you know what I mean *wink*). Silence eventually enveloped the dark room and I couldn't go to sleep. Doumeki was also still awake and everytime he exhaled, his breath washed over my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"Doumeki?" I whispered, "you still awake?"

"Hai."

"I can't sleep," I stated. Doumeki pulled back and stared at me until I felt my cheeks get hot.

"W-What?" I stuttered. He said nothing as he pressed our lips together. My eyes widened, surprised by his sudden show of affection. I tried to resist but when I felt Doumeki's leg press up against the growing bulge in my pants, all thoughts of resistance flew out of my head as I felt intense pleasure.

"Nngh… D-Doumeki, w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" I barely stuttered out. "Relax," he whispered seductively into my ear, making me shiver. His lips moved to my neck as his hands moved to the first buttons of my night shirt. I gasped as I felt him nip at my collarbone, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. His fingers slowly and teasingly undid the buttons, one by one, driving me insane with want. After what felt like an eternity, my shirt was undone and he slipped it on my shoulders.

I pulled back long enough for me to slip the shirt off myself and threw it across the room, not caring where it would end up. I frowned, seeing that his shirt was still on and pushed his against the bed. His eyes widened as I undid the buttons with my hands and running them against the exposed skin. I blushed, noticing him staring at me with lust filled eyes. He grabbed me roughly and smashed our lips together for a very sloppy kiss. My hands faltered as I felt his tongue explore my mouth VERY thoroughly and making me go weak. I started on the task of unbuttoning his shirt again and when I got it off, I threw it somewhere on the floor.

Doumeki suddenly flipped me around so that he was on top of me and his hands flew to my pants. I blushed, realizing what his intent was, and brought his face up to fine, connecting our lips yet again. I felt a hand sneak into my shorts and grab my length. I moaned in pleasure as I felt the pressure applied and Doumeki attacked my tongue with his, swallowing my moans. He started to pump my length and I kicked the rest of my clothes off. His hand traced circles around the tip and I almost passed out from pure pleasure.

"P…P-Please…..," I begged and I started to thrust against his hips. I saw his eyes light up with desire and I whimpered when he pulled his hand away but my mood instantly brightened when he got off me and all but ripped his pants off. I blushed furiously when I suddenly realize that we were both naked, in bed, and doing very perverted things. He climbed back on top of me and lifted up three fingers.

"Suck."

I instantly obeyed and pulled the fingers into my mouth and ran my tongue over them, coating them in a fine layer of saliva. I peeked at him and he looked like he wanted to fuck me so hard that we would break the bed. I blushed even harder and he pulled the fingers out of my mouth.

"W-What are y-you going to d-AAHH!" I yelled as I felt a single wet finger enter me slowly. I gasped in pain and gripped Doumeki's forearm. He kissed my forehead and whispered words of comfort. I felt him move the finger around and was uncomfortable. I was about to tell him to stop when I felt his finger brush against a certain spot. "Whahhh….. right there… p-please…," I gasped out. I felt intense pleasure as he added a second finger and started to scissor me, brushing against that spot over and over again. He added the third and final finger and kept scissoring, stretching me out.

"D-Doumeki.. I-I…. about t-to…." I felt a hand clamp over my neglected erection, preventing me from coming. I moaned in displeasure and gave him a weak glare. He just smirked and said, "Not yet." I whimpered and felt empty when he pulled his fingers out. I gasped when I felt something hard press up against my entrance. I nodded to Doumeki and whimpered when I felt him enter me. I hurt like hell, like I was being torn in two. He noticed me writhing in pain and stopped moving. "P-Please d-don't s-stop," I whimpered, even though out hurt a lot. He nodded and pushed all the way in and I moaned loudly in pleasure when I felt him brush against the bundle of nerves that made me go crazy.

He released my erection so that he could grab my shoulders and roughly thrust into me. I yelled loudly, lost in the pleasure that Doumeki so wonderfully provided and came had, my vision going white. He thrust into me a few more times before doing the same and collapsed on top of me with a grunt. He waited until our breaths returned to normal and then slowly pulled out of me, making me shiver.

He fell off me and onto the space next to me and pulled my close in to the warm embrace of his arms. I was too weak to do anything so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and curled up against him. "Goodnight….Kimihiro," he whispered into my ear, lovingly and I smiled and buried my face in his shoulder, falling asleep.

**Sorry for the very late update guys. I am probably the biggest procrastinator on the planet so I ask for your forgiveness. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I EPICLY FAILED ON SO I CAN IMPROVE! I live on criticism so please don't be afraid to point out what I did wrong. But please don't be mean. This is my first M and I wrote this, afraid of being caught by an unwanted guest. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
